1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a novel compound, tricyclo[5.3.1.0.sup.3,8 ]undec-2-ene of the formula (II) given below. More particularly, this invention relates to a process for preparing tricyclo[5.3.1.0.sup.3,8 ]undec-2-ene of the formula (II) by reacting a 3-halogeno-4-homoisotwistane of the formula (I) with a conventional dehydrohalogenating agent such as an alkali metal amide, an alkali metal alkoxide, an alkali metal hydroxide and an amine (for example, piperidine, pyridine and quinoline), as shown below: ##STR1## wherein X is Cl, Br or I.
Tricylo[5.3.1.0.sup.3,8 ]undec-2-ene of the formula (II) is a derivative of 4-homoisotwistane [X = H in formula (I)], and it is a very rare polycyclic compound having an bond at the bridge head position.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is known as the Bredt Rule that it is generally impossible to form an olefin bond at the bridge head position of a polycyclic hydrocarbon and such olefin is formed only under special conditions (see the survey, G. L. Buchanan, Quarterly Reviews, 1974, 3, 41).